The present invention relates to a subcutaneous delivery device. In particular the invention is directed to a catheter with novel coupling means designed to remain implanted under the skin of the user.
Medication is introduced into a body either orally or by hypodermic syringe. Some medication is not able to be taken orally and must be injected by hypodermic syringe. Such injection however, is localised around the syringe needle and relies on distribution in the bloodstream to reach the organ to be treated. The effect of the medication is therefore diluted and delayed.
The present invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing a subcutaneous delivery device which provides direct delivery of medication to the organ vein, artery or region of the body to be treated. Moreover, the subcutaneous delivery device of the present invention uses magnetic coupling to the delivery syringe to locate and stabilize the syringe needle during injection.